Cut Off My Strings
by Zero1234
Summary: MySims story. Ray proposed to Goth Boy, and Goth Boy dies soon after. Ray becomes miserable and begins to kill the people who killed GB. rated M for language and blood. one-shot.


_Lets get this party started!_

"…It's over now…he's gone."

"You…you killed him! He's dead! Oh God he's _dead_!" The vampire boy cried out in pain for his lost loved one. He put his head down on the dead boy's chest. Blood stuck in his hair, covered his face, stained his shirt…but he didn't care. He wouldn't care. His lover is on the street dead. Why should he care about these little mishaps? His tears in turn soaked the corpse's shirt and neck. Sobs wracked his body. "Goth Boy," He whimpered, scooting up and lying his forehead on his lover's. Tears streamed down dead cheeks and stained concrete.

Ray had asked Goth Boy to eat dinner with him. It was casual. They wore their normal clothes and ate like they normally did. They were ultimately having a good time with each other. After that, Ray took him to a quiet garden and proposed to his young lover. Goth Boy was so happy and excited and joyous…he wanted Ray to propose to him. He wanted to live with Ray forever. That's _just_ what he wanted in life. That's what _they_ wanted. But of course they couldn't have that. They were walking home on the sidewalk to a busy street. They weren't paying attention…they didn't see it coming…

They just didn't expect that car to hit him.

How sad Ray must have been. His lover said _yes_ to his long awaited proposal and died not even five minutes after. He wanted to live his life with Goth Boy. Happily. But after he got hit and the medics came…they said he was in too much pain to be fixed…and they gave him a shot and his poor lover closed his eyes forever. Shut them, and locked them away from Ray for eternity. Ray would never get to touch his perfect skin again…gaze into beautiful onyx eyes…kiss those sweet lips of his…

He would never be there for him when he finally became a world famous poet. He couldn't be standing there in the crowd for him when he really needed him to be there. He couldn't be his comfort and let him cry on his shoulder when he was sad. He couldn't laugh with him when he was happy. He couldn't kiss him when he was being loving. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't…and he wouldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, Goth Boy wasn't coming back.

Never.

_It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away,_

_It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away,_

Something that Ray would drag with his life forever. Like shackles that couldn't be removed. Weighing down his heart and ripping it across the ground. He would never forget. He couldn't.

"We had to, Sir," One of the doctors said to the crying vampire. She bent down in front of him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry…do you want me to take him from you…?" A grating hiss ripped up the vampire's lungs as he snapped at her fingers like his only desire was to rip them from her hands. She backed away, a horrified expression planted on her face. Ray found this sickly amusing and laughed. "_You're_ scared? _You_ are? My lover just got run over and mutilated and _you're_ scared!"

"Sir, I think you should call the Insane Asylum now," She whispered to another doctor. He nodded and left. Ray laughed again—a dangerously evil sound. "You think I'm crazy! Me! I _should_ be crazy! Goth Boy is dead! He's _dead_!" The vampire put his head back on the boy's chest and cried. Something cold stuck into his arm. He noticed too late. It was a needle. "No!" He cried out, "no…don't take my Goth Boy away…from…me…" He couldn't finish. He stole one last glance at his beautiful lover—one last time—and drifted into oblivion.

It didn't take long.

When he woke up he couldn't see. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see. It was too terribly dark in here. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't budge. He could move his legs just fine…No. He was smarter than this. He knew exactly where he was. There were many different names for this place. It was an Insane Asylum, Rehab, the Funny Farm, the Looney Bin…and probably many more names. He began to worry. What in the world would Goth Boy think? God, he must be at home standing over the stove cooking dinner, worrying his poor little heart out—

Then Ray realized.

_Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,_

_Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,_

Oh, how stupid he was! Thinking his fiancé was still alive! The cold of death swarmed through the room. Ray shook, the coldness seeping into the warmth of his strait jacket, dripping down into his very being. "Goth Boy…" He whispered, wanting so much to hold that perfect body of his. To touch his skin and look at his beautiful face. But they took Goth Boy away from him. They took away his happiness. "They took him away…"

Goth Boy was gone, and it's all their fault.

"It's all their fault!"

He had to get out of here.

Wiggling around inside his jacket for a while gained freedom. The buckles on his sleeves unhooked and his arms came loose. Feeling around the soft walls he finally found the door. "I'm going to kill Candy," He growled under his breath, the desire to kill filled his bones and he found it sickly amusing, and pushed the door open.

~O~

"Yo guys, are we having fun tonight?" The DJ yelled over the microphone at the small group of screaming people. They responded happily and cheered—waving their glow sticks in the air. They were having a great time. The disco ball hung at the ceiling and sparkled with the music. People danced around at the beat, enjoying their escape at reality. Maybe even having a drink or two…or five. It was getting to be an out-of-control house party, even though there were only seven people there besides herself. "How 'bout another round?" She asked the group, voice slurring terribly. They cheered and poured each other more. The smaller girl on the couch squirmed around, uncomfortable about all the drunks. "Sis, this is getting pretty bad! And what about that boy you ran over? Do you think he's okay?"

"I said 'dun worry! 'Dun git all yer pigtails in a twist!"

"But Candy!"

"It's _DJ_ Candy tonight," She said to her younger sister. Dolly didn't exactly feel safe though. She was afraid once they took her to that bar, and then decided to _drive_ after they had already inhaled too much alcohol. She was scared when they had run over that boy and then _continued_ driving. But despite her afraid little body, the party raged on. She looked over to the window. Something moved. It…seemed like something just ran across her pitch-black lawn! She screeched when the door was knocked down and there stood the enraged vampire boy.

_Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet, _

_Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet, _

_To all the marionettes_

"Hey look gaiz…it's the emo-freak!"

They snickered at the vampire boy in the door. The music stopped and they all just stood there staring at each other—or if you're Ray, _glaring_. His anger swirled around the room until he finally stepped out of the doorway and made his way over to the DJ. "Hey this is our house! Get out of here—" but before the child could finish her sentence her head was ripped painfully from her shoulders and thrown against the wall. Her dead body slumped to the floor, blood pouring out of her decapitated neck, staining her pink clothes. The DJ's face twisted from amused to afraid. "Whoah dude! What da hell are you 'doin!"

"You killed Goth Boy! He's dead! Now you will be too!" The vampire shrieked, moving towards the DJ again. The child's eyes rolled back to face her sister in an _I-told-you-so_ way before rolling back into her head and dying. Candy screamed, stumbling backwards in an effort to escape. But, unfortunately, her foot caught and twisted awkwardly. The others in the room were too scared to move. The vampire ripped her up from her place and stared into her eyes. "Let go 'o me!" She cried. His hand tightened—the skin pulling over his knuckles and turning them white. He grabbed her wrist and snapped it painfully. She screamed in pain, gaining a sick, satisfied smile out of Ray. Oh, he was _enjoying_ this.

"Leave and I kill you also," He said to the six that were trying to escape out the door. "I know where you live and I won't hesitate to walk down to each and kill you. I'll kill you slowly…ripping a knife through your skin, and cutting off your fingers one by one…tearing you limb from limb…all painfully _slow_…" A sly smirk curves his lips. The others stopped in their tracks and shivered. He turned back to Candy. "You think you're in pain now? Just wait," He shook his head, "I don't have a gun, so this will be painful for you wont it?" He dug his vampiric talons deep into her skin and listened to her cries of agony. He thought of how much Goth Boy loved his nails…loved it when he dragged them down his pale chest…and Ray thought of how much _he_ loved those beautiful noises that ripped up his lovers lungs…

The vampire boy ripped his fingers from her skin. Never, will he _ever_, touch someone as filthy as her with the fingers Goth Boy loved so much. A hiss strangled his throat as he traveled around the room to find something else. His eyes found the fireplace, and next to the fireplace was…ah, that would work nicely. His fingers curled around the sharp fireplace object. The DJ screamed, stumbling forward again. "I don't think so," He growled, and in the blink of an eye was in front of her. "No, no! I 'dun wanna die!" She kicked one of the smaller speakers at him as best she could. But, unfortunately for the DJ it missed and didn't reach him. With his long, lanky legs, he stepped over the speaker and made his way back to the girl.

_If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'?_

_If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'?_

"No!" She screeched.

But Ray was already in too deep. He was bent on killing her and nothing—not even the cops—would stop him now. He tightened his grip on the sharp object and rammed it through her arm and through the floor so she couldn't escape. A scream of pain strangled her throat. Pain overcame her arm and slowly throughout her body. Pain was everything. Satisfied with that much, Ray grabbed the knife lying on the table next to the turntables. The DJ had needed it earlier to open a drink, and had carelessly left it there in the vampire's reach. It gleamed slightly in the rave lights, flashing vibrant colors.

He shoved it in her other arm and watched the blood pool around her. Twisting it painfully he carved out a piece of her skin and ripped it off. Through tiny slivers of muscle everyone there could see the narrow, white bone that jutted out awkwardly where Ray had "accidentally" snapped it with his knife. It was a rather large section of her arm that was pulled off, so you could almost see the whole bone structure of that appendage. He was tempted with her screams to shove the chunk of skin back into her arm—and that he did.

Her lungs and throat hurt along with both her arms. She had mustered up enough strength to scream again. Ray didn't have to worry about her neighbors calling 911 because she lived in a relatively large house. And large houses tend to have large yards that separate them from others.

With a swift movement, he sliced the knife through her ankle—her foot willingly slipping from her leg. She screeched again, clawing at the vampire as best she could, "Stop it, _stop_ _it_! I-I didn't mean to! I didn't wanna kill Goth Boy! I…It wasn't 'e! It was…Travis! It was Travis!"

The cheerleader gasped in surprise at her friend. They did everything together! The DJ _knew_ how much Summer loved Travis. She _knew_! How could she do such a thing? Of course, the cheerleader knew—amazingly—the vampire was enraged. Candy had killed his lover and, supposedly, fiancé.

Yeah. News travels fast with a gossip-girl like Summer.

"But I didn't!" Travis cried, holding up his hands in a defensive way, "I wouldn't harm Goth Boy, knowing _you_ would kick my ass!" Ray knew he was telling the truth. As much as he despised the cell-phone addict, and wanted so much to just rip his insides out, he couldn't bring himself to find a reason to kill him. For now, he was safe. He turned back to the DJ who was trying to remove the fireplace object from her arm. He lifted up his foot and shoved it in deeper, making her yelp in pain. "Wow, what a sorry excuse for life. You'd turn on your own friends to save your worthless hide. You're so pathetic."

He slashed at her legs and arms and stomach for at least an hour. The DJ was very close to death—her chest moving up and down in slow, desperate gasps.

_Ya wanna make it outta sight?  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before_

He shoved the knife into her neck and instantly she was dead. Summer was on the ground bawling her eyes out—the very cerulean orbs looking red and swollen from salty tears. Chaz was shaking in fear…Liberty was fidgeting…Zack was crying along with Sapphire…but…hell, where was Travis? His vampiric ears could hear everything. They were much more sensitive then that of a human's. He heard the soft shuffling of the cell-phone addict in the kitchen. He mumbled where Ray's ears could hear, "Yes…yes that's the address…can you hurry please? There's a psycho here and I think he wants to kill us…you'll be here quickly? Great…!" And the small _click_ of the phone shutting off. Ray hissed through his teeth. There was only one person he was calling, and it wasn't to order anything. The police were coming. They were coming, and they would take him back to the Funny Farm…

Or prison.

They both sounded great with the circumstances…Goth Boy was _dead_. There was nowhere for him to go. Goth Boy wouldn't be there. So what was the point…? Death. He wanted the death sentence. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Oh, no. He was going to make _sure_ he got the death sentence. He was going to kill everyone in this house, and make it so obvious that he did it. So he did. He killed everyone in the house. Crushed their heads…ripped out their eyes…tore open their stomachs…anything like that you can think of—he did it. Just like he did to DJ Candy, only so much _less_. Then, he dipped his fingers in their blood and wrote two words on the wall in dark, crimson liquid.

_Ray_ _Jarrett_.

They would know. Oh they would _know_. He smiled a sick, twisted smile and narrowed his eyes. He was satisfied. He stared down at the blood on his fingers and his smile widened. He swiped his tongue over the blood and shivered at the taste. It was so _good_. Everything went according to plan. He stepped out of the house and ran across their lawn. He would make them suffer. He would make them _find_ him.

~O~

"No, no! Stop!" The geek giggled playfully as the vampire chased him around the room. Soon he found himself pinned to the ground, breathing heavily from too much running. The vampire breathed with him, lying his head on the geek's chest. "I got you, Rob," Blaine smirked, a playful flash gleaming in his eyes. "That you did," Rob replied, fixing his glasses to be in the right position. Blaine moved up and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. The geek pushed lightly on the vampire's chest. "No, I don't want to tonight…"

"Okay," The vampire obeyed his lover, "Did you hear Ray proposed to Goth Boy?"

"He did? Oh that's wonderful!" The geek cheered joyfully. Blaine nodded in agreement then helped the geek up. They sat down on the bed and flipped on the TV. The news was on. They smiled at the happy story that they were explaining.

_And ya wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
like an earthquake, let it shake, make the floor vibrate,  
Krutch y'all back to set the record straight!_

"…_Thank you. Now in other news…a car wreck happened earlier in middle downtown. A young boy was hit, and died later on…"_ They flashed a picture of Goth Boy's dead body—mangled and broken—on the screen. Rob and Blaine gasped in surprise. "What the hell!" Rob screeched, grabbing the remote and turning it up slightly. _"…His body was later disposed of."_

"_That's a pretty sad story. And for other news…seven teenagers were killed tonight, along with a small child." _They showed pictures of the eight who died. Their bodies were helplessly mutilated and sprawled out…various body parts scattered. Then what really caught their eyes was when they showed a picture of the wall. The wall that Ray wrote his name on. _"It seems as though the killer wrote his name on the wall here…and that his case was somehow linked to the young boy who was hit by the car. It is possible that the young boy was his fiancé and the eight he killed were the one's that ran him over…"_

"I…I have to talk to Ray," Rob concluded, standing up. The vampire shook his head vigorously. "I'm not letting you _near_ him!"

"I have to see my brother, Blaine!" Rob was already on the verge of an argument—seeing his brother meant everything to him at the moment. He needed to see him. But, unfortunately, Blaine was on the other end of the spectrum. Blaine was not going to let his lover wander off to a supposed murderer! I mean, how many people in this town were named _Ray_ _Jarrett_? None. None but Rob's brother.

The geek rubbed his forehead in an irritated way. "Fine, I won't see him _tonight_. I'll go to bed. But I _will_ see him tomorrow." Blaine shook his head, sighing, "I can't think of that at the moment." He motioned for his lover to the bed and told him he'd be right back. Rob understood, removing one of his shirts and pants and crawled under the onyx-colored covers. He waited anxiously for Blaine to return and kiss him goodnight. The vampire returned after a few more anticipated seconds. "Love, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Crap. Blaine didn't trust him to stay here. Which he shouldn't, because after Blaine left, Rob was going to leave.

_All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
at war with the puppet master,_

"Of course," Rob said, almost disappointedly…and excitedly at the same time. The thought of Blaine staying the night with him riled up the geek. And not just in a flustered, angry way.

Blaine noted the small twist in his face and crawled in next to him, wrapping familiar arms around him. "Goodnight," Said Blaine, turning off the light and snuggling up closer to the geek. But Rob knew just how much of a deep-sleeper Blaine was. He also knew Blaine slept late. So he snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

~O~

"Hello Ray!"

The vampire grimaced slightly at someone calling his name. His ruby eyes rolled back to face the victim. It was the adventurer, Lyndsay. The annoying girl scatters a flurry of questions, irritating the vampire to no end. That is, until she makes the one mistake that will end her life. "I heard about Goth Boy," She started with a shake of her head, "I don't really like gays, or Goth Boy in particular but I'm really sad for you! I don't think gays should get _married_ or anything—" And it was over. His sharp, vampire talons ripped into her neck—tearing out a piece of her esophagus. "Burn in hell, bitch."

_I'll bring it on if I had' ta,  
rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
like chik, chik, blaow! What do ya think of me now?  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,_

She coughed and gagged until she finally died from lack of oxygen. Many stares followed as Ray walked away casually from the crime scene.

His trail led him to his doorstep. His hand brushed against the slightly shiny doorknob and memories filled his mind. How Goth Boy always came over to his house, and how he touched this very door. This was supposed to be _their_ house. He didn't want to live here anymore. It would upset him too greatly. But he didn't plan on staying long…

Pushing the door open, he set his keys down on the table and turned on his lights. He looked around the dim kitchen. The very kitchen being the room Goth Boy loved the most. He never understood why. He was always cooking…giving his food to Ray so he could try it. He cooked so much food, but his was as skinny as a pole. Ray couldn't bear to look at this kitchen anymore—the thought of Goth Boy making him weep. He turned to the doorway into the living room and froze. There he was, in broad light, his lover and fiancé holding a pair of scissors toward him. His heart thudded in his ears, the cold sweat of fear rolling down his neck.

"_Ray_," His lover mused softly, "_Ray_. _My_ _dear_, _sweet_ _Ray_. _Why_ _did you do the things you_ _did_?"

He dropped to his knees, pleading with the false hallucination. "Goth Boy, my love, it was all for you! I had to avenge your death, and die with you!" Goth Boy shook his head, an eerie float to it all. "_Oh_ _Ray_. _Sweet_ _Ray_. _My_ _Ray_. _You poor thing, you must be miserable. I'll end your suffering._" Ray paused, finally looking at the scissors in his hands. "What…?"

"_My love, you can't possibly live after what you've done. I'm sorry, I have to take your life."_

_we be comin' laced with bass,  
hit the place with no trace,  
when we rock this space!_

Ray was so unhappy he could cry. "Yes, yes, yes! Kill me my dearest! If you do not love me then I must die!" Tears of misery rolled down the vampire's cheeks. "_Ray, it's not that. I love you so much. I will let you join me. Join me in hell!" _The Goth lunged at the vampire, but just as he did the window flew open and he vanished with the wind. It was all a hallucination. Ray screamed in agony. "WHY! WHY ARE YOU TOYING WITH ME! JUST LET ME DIE!"

He sobbed on his knees, once again crying for his lost lover, and destroyed fiancé.

~O~

The sun peeked through the blinds, lying on the geek's face in a comforting way. His eyes fluttered open, focusing in the dim light. The brown vampire beside him slept peacefully, breathing in and out in soft, even gasps. The geek smiled at his lover. Blaine was his. And he was so happy. Right now, though, he just hoped Blaine wouldn't propose. God, how sad that would make Ray! I mean, sure he'd be happy for Rob but their marriage would have a big impact on him with Goth Boy.

Rob got out of bed and dressed himself in his normal attire with a heavy jacket and sneaked out the door. It didn't take him long to reach his brother's house. Not long at all. His fingers twisted into a fist as he knocked lightly on Ray's door. The vampire answered, smiling a half-smile at his geeky brother. "Uh…hi Ray…" Rob was suddenly choked up, and didn't know what to say to the miserable vampire. The dark purple creases showed he didn't sleep at all last night, and the dried tearstains that stuck on his cheeks weren't helping. His normally, well-ironed clothes were all wrinkly and the top few buttons of his shirt was loose. Something he never, ever liked was to be messy, but at the moment he didn't really care. It was obvious.

The geek stepped in the door and looked at Ray one more time, pursing his lips and walking over to the sink and washing a rag under the water. He wrung it out and walked over to the vampire. The geek lightly wiped over the vampires eyes, wiping his cheeks as well. All kindly. "Ray," He started, still wiping his face sweetly, "Ray I'm sorry. I know you might not want to talk about it…but I just want you to know that."

The vampire didn't say anything, making the geek sigh.

"Ok, you don't want to talk. It's ok," Rob resisted the urge to roll his narrow, green eyes. That's a difference of both of them. Ray's eyes were big and wide, something that did not fit with his personality, and Rob's were narrow, which ironically, did not fit with his personality either. If you look closely between the twins you'll find that they _do_ _have_ differences, and that's what they like about each other. But it was clearly obvious how to tell them apart. And even if they tried to be each other, their eyes would give them away.

"I always have time to talk to you, but…right now I'm in a bad state of mind with Goth Boy's issues. I…seem to have been worried about his behavior."

Rob tilted his head to the side, "Why do you talk of him like he's still here?" Rob was careful to not say Goth Boy's name. "_Because_ _he_ _is_!" Ray snapped suddenly, "He's alive! I saw him last night! He talked to me! Hell, he tried to _kill_ _me_!" Rob stepped back a few steps. "Ah, I see…um, did you ever think you're hallucinating…? I mean, Goth Boy would never try and kill you if he was…alive…"

Ray stared at his brother sadly; wishing so _much_ that it wasn't a hallucination. Rob almost felt like crying for Ray, feeling the vampire's sadness seep into his heart. He suddenly understood how hurt he was. Why he killed all those people. Why he wrote his name on the crime scene. He hugged his sad brother and wished that his poor lover were still alive so that miserable look would leave his face.

"Open the door!" Someone shouted from outside, banging loudly on the door. It startled the two, Ray stepping back and tripping, smashing his head against a glass counter. He was successfully unconscious. Rob began to panic. What would they do to Ray? He quickly picked his brother up and shoved him in his room. He knew what he was going to do. He switched clothes with his brother and put the glasses on Ray's face, Rob's eyes blurring terribly. Knocks sounded through the house wildly. "Open up right now! This is the police!" The geek rushed down the stairs and lightly pulled the heavy door open. The police flooded in like water, grabbing the geeks arm roughly.

"Are you Ray Jarrett?" One asked.

"Y-Yes…?"

"Come with us, you're going to jail."

"No!" Rob squeaked, pulling away quickly. He didn't want to go to jail. Of all his fears, that was the worst. He was so caught up in the saving of his brother; he forgot what Ray had done. But he was too scared to remember all of that. He grabbed the nearest object—which happened to be a knife, to his unfortunate luck—and pointed it at the few men. "He has a weapon!" Another growled, cocking his gun like the rest. "No!" Said Rob again, moving towards the officers. They fired, a silver bullet piercing through Rob's skull. The geek dropped to the floor, a withered heap.

~O~

_He's just at the arcade_, Blaine thought to himself. _No need to worry! He's fine. He's not at Ray's house. He's with Vic; he's with Vic…yeah…with Vic. _But despite his constant reassuring of himself about Rob's whereabouts he couldn't help but worry greatly. _Call him_,He urged himself. He dialed Rob's phone number and waited patiently. No answer. With a heavy sigh, he flipped on the television and started to watch the news. He wanted to see if was going to be nice weather. A broadcast was going on about how they'd caught some killer. Blaine began to worry some more. Was it Ray they'd caught? He gasped sharply when the said, _Ray_ _Jarrett_. Then they showed his picture.

"_The alleged murderer of seven teenagers and one child, Ray Jarrett, has been caught. He physically assaulted some of the officers and was accidentally shot. The bullet entered his skull and promptly killed him." _A picture flashed across the screen of the dead body. His eyes were partly open showing emerald…green…not red…and they weren't wide and childlike…this was not Ray.

Blaine screamed in agony, dropping to his knees and sobbing. "Why!" He moaned, "Why him? Why! What did he ever do! Oh, Rob, oh God!" Blaine was mortified. He grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door, running at full vampire speed to Ray's doorstep. He didn't care about the ropes surrounding the house, nor about the policeman stopping him. "I need to see him," Blaine said through tears, "You will _let_ me see him or _so_ _help_ _me_ I will drink your blood and you will _die_." The officer pulled back and let the vampire in. He rushed over to the alleged vampire and immediately pulled his eyes open. Emerald green. Not ruby red. It was Rob. "Don't you see…" He whispered quietly to himself more than to the other officer beside him. "This isn't Ray Jarrett…this was an innocent man…he was innocent AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Blaine screamed at the officer, new tears forming about his eyes.

"What are you saying? Ray Jarrett is still alive?" The officer looked at him in disbelief. "Yes! This is his brother! _His_ _twin_! Weren't you even paying the slightest bit of attention? No, because you don't give a fuck about who dies as long as it's not _you_!" The officer put a hand on his shoulder but the vampire smacked it away like it was oozing acid. "Calm down," The man urged him. "Calm down…" Blaine whispered.

Ray peeked his head out of the opening of the staircase where no one would see him but he could see them. He first spotted Blaine and the officer…then…

"Oh…my…God…you killed him…" Ray called, turning their attention to him, "_Oh_ _God_ you killed him! You killed my fucking _brother_!" The officer called the others into the room and they pointed their loaded guns at the vampire. "Ha…" Ray said, smiling wickedly with even wider eyes than normal. It was a rather eerie face. "Ha, ha…" Then he busted into a raging fit of insane laughter, tears overflowing down his cheeks. "You killed him…you all killed everyone I loved! Ha, ha, ha!" His face twisted again into a grin, fangs bared into an evil expression that would scare the shit out of the toughest guy in the world.

The vampire ripped a piece of pipe railing out of the wall—didn't even care that he was getting soaked—and ran towards the officers at vampire speed. They were humans, so their bodies weren't as strong or as fast as a vampire's so they didn't see it coming. He smashed the metal pipe into their heads, shoved it in their eyes, beat them with it…and did away with them painfully. Blaine was now speckled with huge splatters of blood, but he didn't care. He was quivering, holding onto Rob's dead corpse like if he didn't, Ray would go even more insane and would tear up his body.

"Hah…hah…" Ray panted, eyes still pouring with salty water. He dropped to his knees into the pool of blood. His fingers quickly found a gun at an officers waist, collapsing into the blood face first. He lifted the gun to his head when another officer came through the door and pointed his gun at Blaine. "You killed all these people?" They asked him. Blaine was speechless. Ray sighed, lifting the gun up and pointed it at the young boy. "Die, motherfucker."

A loud blast echoed through the room as the officer fell to the floor, not breathing, no heartbeat. Silence followed for a minute. Ray lifted the gun to his head again. "Wait, before you die…I want to ask you something."

"I hate you," Ray said, "I hate you so much. You were never good enough to deserve Rob. You never were. But he loved you. Why?"

"I don't know, in all honesty," Blaine whispered. "Did you really love Goth Boy, or did you just let him die like that for your sick beliefs?" Ray's eyes went wide again, seeming even more child-like. He aimed the gun at Blaine quickly, face twisting angrily. "Of course I loved him! I loved him with all my heart! I will kill you for saying that, you worthless bastard!"

"Fine."

Ray's finger pulled back, letting the bullet whirl past the small area into Blaine's heart. He fell backwards, dead. Ray once again lifted the gun to his head and smirked. "Goodbye," He whispered and everything went black.

~O~

**Don't own any of these characters © EA**

**Song is Puppet by One Thousand Foot Krutch. **


End file.
